We Go To Hogwarts
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: Typical Seven and Nico go to Hogwarts story. Voldemort's rising, and so Lady Hecate issues them a quest to help Hogwarts and protect the Golden Trio. Rated T for strong language and some mature themes, not explicit.


_**A/N:**_  
Couple things.  
Family issues.  
School. Finals.  
My depression decided to come back full force so I went AWOL, because my mental health was important.  
Anyways, here's a little story I managed to cook up. After reading some many of PJO/HP crossovers lately, I decided, why the fuck not?

 _ **Main Pairing:**_ Nico/Leo/Dea  
 _ **Side Pairing(s):**_ Nico/Leo (mentioned, implied), Leo/Dea (mentioned, implied) Melodie/Orlando, Annabeth/Reyna, Frank/Hazel), Jason/Piper  
 _ **Percy Jackson Characters**_  
 _ **Demigods:**_ Deanna (Dea)/ Dean/ Dani Raevyn Christine Levya, Leo Valdez, Nicolas Alessando Di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Ariana Androedma Aarde, Hazel Lévequse, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avilla Rameríez-Areallno, Will Solace  
Gods/Goddess: Hecate  
 _ **Other Greek Mythology Characters:**_ Chiron

 _ **Harry Potter Characters**_  
 _ **Pairings:**_ Harry/Cho, Ron/Hermione, Arthur/Molly, Remus/Tonks  
 _ **Wizards/Witches:**_ Harry James Potter, Hermione-Jean Granger, Ronald Billus Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly nee Prewett Weasley, Ginvera Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe Vincent, Goyle Kalleon, Pansy Parksion, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Voldemort

 **Nico**

Two wars later, and I still was a stupid idiot.  
I felt bad. After I broke my friendship with Dea, I felt like shit. I deserved that punch from Leo, definitely. I cried after that. Then, I IMed Dea, apologizing, asking when she was going to come back. She said she'd come back during Christmas.  
She came in December, and hugged me tight, and I kept muttering "sorry" under my breath as I cried.  
After dancing around each other though, Dea, Leo, and I decided to sit down and talked about our relationship. We decided that we would have an poly relationship: All of us would date. At the same time. I was happy with it. Dea was overjoyed, and Leo looked like he would start sparkling with joy.  
We spent the rest of Christmas break watching Heathers and hanging out with the rest of the Seven.  
Dea went back to school, and she promised to write.  
I thought after all this, no more wars would happen. No more trouble.  
I was wrong.

It all started when Travis and Connor Stoll came running over to me, banging on my cabin, and I removed my headphones that was blasting "Thank You For The Mms" from Fall Out Boy angrily, and swung the door open.  
"What?" I grumbled at them.  
"Chiron needs you-" Connor started.  
"Urgently." Travis concluded. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.  
"Alright. I'll be there in ten." I sighed.  
Once I got there, the Seven were sitting in the Big House, Chiron looking very conflicted.  
"Another war?" I grunted, catching the Seven by surprise.  
"Neeks!" Leo lunged himself at me and I let out a chuckle.  
"Hello Fire Bug." I mumbled into his hair.  
"Exactly." Chiron replied to my statement. Aria took that moment to stand in frustration.  
"Chiron. Haven't we done enough?" Came her growled reply.  
"Aria. Please sit. This is a different matter altogether." He replied calmly to her. My immortal sister grumbled in reply and sat back down.  
"First- Nico, Leo. Please, have a seat." He told us, making my cheeks turn red.  
"R-Right. Sorry, Chiron." I replied sheepishly, grabbing Leo's hand and scrambled to a seat.  
"Rather, it is an issue of mine," a female voice spoke calmly. Black hair, Purple eyes. The eyes that reminded me of Lou Ellen, one of my best friends.  
"Lady Hecate," I spoke, in shock. She turned to smile at me.  
"Hello, Nico. Hello, everyone. I have issued a quest for you all." She spoke.  
"Will we die? Because one of us already perished once." Came Orlando's growl.  
A awkward silence came over us, as I remembered Melodie's sacrifice.  
 _"Go! I'll close the doors!" Melodie yelled at Percy and Annabeth, who looked at her in complete shock and terror._  
 _"No! We're not leaving you! You can't give your life away!" Percy screamed. Tears were streaming down Annabeth's face._  
 _"I don't know what's going to happen to me, Percy. I might have a chance to get resurrected. I don't know. I'm a child of Tartarus, Percy. Only I can close the doors. Give everyone and Orlando my love, will you?" Then, their body started glowing with golden light, and Tartarus roared. Gaea roared in response as white poison seeped out of Melodie's body, attacking their faces._  
 _"Foolish child!" Tartarus roared._  
 _"You won't win you motherfuckers!" Melodie roared, their voice made the ground shake as their body crumbled and Percy and Annabeth watched in terror as the doors creaked, and they took their chance to run through the doors, slashing at any monster as Melodie kept Gaea and Tartarus at bay, distracted._  
 _"Get them!" They heard Gaea screech, but the son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena safely ran through the doors, and behind them, a necklace flew out and landed at Percy's feet._  
 _"Tell Orlando I'm sorry. I would have loved to see the kids live. Kousei... Nana... I would have loved to see them grow up. Send them my love, Percy. Give that necklace to Orlando." Then, the doors slammed shut._  
 _"Melodie!" Annabeth screamed. He saw her form crumble to the ground and she started sobbing. Percy could only pick up the necklace, and saw a carved letter._  
 _O._  
 _"Guys! What happened? Where's Melodie?" Orlando yelled, running over with Kousei and Nana. Percy turned around slowly and faced the Son of Anubis with tear filled eyes as he revealed the necklace dangling from his fingers._  
 _"No... No!" Orlando screamed. Nana and Kousei saw the necklace, and Nana spoke, terrified._  
 _"Mama? Mama!" Nana screamed and the legacy wailed. Kousei collapsed right on the spot, causing Piper to run over and catch him._  
 _"The prophecy... it was never about Annabeth and I... we couldn't close the Doors of Death on our own... Melodie... we worked together... they gave their life up so we could escape... knowing that they wouldn't come back... WHY WERE THEY SO SELFISH!" Percy screamed, falling to the floor, shaking with anger, and terror._  
 _"That's the way they were, Percy." Aria spoke to him as she walked over, hugging her boyfriend._  
 _"I remember... I remember we fought this monster. Dea, Mel and I. They used their powers, but the monster was going to kill me. Melodie shoved me to the side to safety and let the monster take the blow on them. Dea was able to kill the monster, in the end. But Melodie.. they were out for three days. They were.. brave, selfless. Always put others before themselves. Now... we have to move on. Did they say anything else?" Aria adressed him and Annabeth._  
 _"Melodie called Gaea and Tartarus motherfuckers. Said that they weren't going to win. Also, they wanted to say their love to all of us.. Nana, Koseui, and Orlando included with the trio over there-" Annabeth pointed to Nico, Leo, and Dea. Dea was bawling her eyes out, her head in Nico's shoulder, as Leo was running circles in her back._  
 _"Calling enemies cuss words sounds like Melodie." Jason gave a cracked smile, a couple of low chuckles escaped the group of demigods._  
 _"The necklace is yours, Orlando. They wanted you to keep it. They said that they were sorry." Annabeth whispered to him._  
 _"You going to be okay?" Frank spoke to him. Orlando gave the son of Mars an emotionless laugh, making Hazel look at him in concern._  
 _"No, Frank. My partner just fucking died. My soulmate. My other half. I probably won't ever see them again until I die. They won't see Nana or Kousei get married, see them ride a bike, see them off to school. Partipate in the school play. Do a school musical. Go to prom. Get married. Go to their wedding. See their grandkids. Grow old with me. No Frank Zhang, I won't be alright. The one I love is dead."Then, he stood up, Nana looking at her Papá with worried eyes._  
 _"Gaea and Tartarus are going to fucking pay to what they did to my partner."_

". . . Neeks? You okay?" The child of Aklys snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"H-Huh? Yeah.. I just.. remembered it." I replied quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Orlando squeeze Melodie's hand as he placed his head in their shoulder.  
"I promise I won't do it again. Now, Heacte, you said something about a quest?" They averted the attention back to her.  
"Correct. As you know, as the Romans and Greeks have now come together, there is another world that has come upon some... trouble. Back in the day, I blessed.. some lucky mortals. Through my blessing, they could practice magic. Four of the blessed created a school, specifically made for my people. The school still stands, however there is a Dark Lord on the loose." She spoke.  
"The "Dark Lord" is this guy named Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle is his real name. Asshole creates a ton of paperwork in the Underworld. Fucker cheated death because he's a coward. Doesn't wanna die." I spat angrily.  
"Correct, Nico. He recently came back to life last year. As you all know, The Norse and Egyptian gods and goddess exist. Dea attends this school." Hecate continued. I nearly fell out of my seat.  
"Goddess... WHAT!" I roared at her.  
"OUR GODDESS ATTENDS THAT MAGIC SCHOOL?" Leo screamed in response.  
"Nico. Leo. Sit, Your. Ass. Down." Aria growled in her demon voice, her voice going down a few octaves, and I growled at her in response. Aria hissed at me, forcing me and Leo to sit.  
"Yes. Dea attends this school. Not to worry, she attends as a regular magical witch. However, considering that Tom Riddle has now returned, I contacted her via dream about this mission. She knows about the school. She will help you and guide you all. Term begins on September 1st. Dea will be here around the summertime so Nico and your boyfriend will be able to see her. She will guide you to 12 Grimmuald Place. After that, you will all go shopping for your supplies and wands. I have already contacted Headmaster Dumbledore about this." She replied. Leo and Percy fell down laughing.  
'D-Dumbledore! What kind of name is that?" Leo cackled through his laughter. I sighed at him.  
"Leo." I spoke to him, a smile playing on my lips. Leo stopped laughing as I nodded at Aria and she whacked Percy's head.  
"Ow! That hurt!' He yelped. Aria looked at him with an are-you-serious face.  
"As I was saying, Dea should be here in-" Hecate was stopped by a loud bang at the door. The door swung open to reveal a panting Dea Levya, her hair was in a bob now. It looked to be like Melodie's hair, but just a tiny bit longer, and it stuck to her face with sweat and she managed to catch her breath. She locked eyes with Leo and I and her pink lips stretched into a smile.  
"Nico. Leo." She panted.  
"Wow, I feel the love." Jason snorted at her.  
"Dude shut up. There's only two Nico and Leo." Percy whispered loudly to his bro.  
"Shut up, Percy." He muttered, cheeks red as the demigods cackled. Leo and I tackled to her to the floor. We hugged her tight, because we hadn't seen her after she left during the holidays.  
"Hi." We panted.  
"Hi." She replied, a smile on her face.  
"Well, I think that about wraps up my part. Dea, you can tell the rest. Good luck, demigods." Then, Hecate vanished in purple smoke.

"So, we're headed to 12 Grimmuald Place right now. I need to speak to Alastor Moody." Dea spoke as we were walking the busy streets of London.  
"Moody? Is it because he's always moody?" Leo joked, causing the Seven and Dea and I to laugh.  
"Yeah. He's like Melodie and Neeks in a way. Grumpy." She giggled at my horror-filled face, and I looked at Melodie, who was smug.  
"I think he and I will get along just fine." They grinned. I, on the other hand, was horrified.  
"I am not grumpy!" I protested. Hazel snickered at me.  
"Yes you are, big brother. You were so grumpy and Leo was so moody after Dea left over the holidays. You two kept watching Heathers and muttered about how it was sad when JD blew up in the end." She laughed at the three of our red faces, and I saw Frank crack a smile.  
"Those two really missed you. I watched Heathers with them a couple of times. We wasted so much tissues." Melodie laughed. Dea stopped at a flat complex and raised a stick- which she had told us before she left was a wand, dark oak, thirteen inches, unicorn hair, bendy, and waved her wand, and the flat began to switch and another flat was in between the other already existing two, and Dea smiled.  
"Well? Let's go in!" The daughter of Athena and Loki replied cheerfully, and we all made our way with our suitcases to 12 Grimmauld Place.  
"It's so dark in here," Percy complained.  
"It's not really, Sea Prince." Aria snorted. Percy glared at her.  
"You have night vision, Death Princess. It's not fair." He pouted cutely at her.  
"That just proves my dad's the best." Aria replied smudgy. I nodded in agreement Percy opened his mind to speak, but Dea rolled her eyes with a smile, and uttered a word.  
With her wand pointed out, she whispered, "Lumos." A white light sprouted from her wand and acted like a flashlight for us.  
"Cool." Leo breathed out. Dea turned pink.  
"Thanks." She mumbled. I let out a chuckle.  
"... BLASTED HALF BREEDS! BROUGHT INTO THE HOUSE OF BLACK! PURE BLOOD TRAITOR!" a woman screeched.  
"NOBODY GIVES A FUCK YOU BITCH!" Melodie roared in response.  
"HOW DARE YOU CONTRADICT ME YOU FILTHY PURE BLOOD TRAITOR!' I heard another screech.  
"FUCK YOU!" Melodie roared loudly, their voice shook the hallway, and the screeching lady stopped.  
"Seriously? Two hours in and I'm already yelling," Melodie snarled bitterly. Orlando patted their head in response.  
"Nice kitten." Melodie let out a low hiss at him.  
"Sorry, sorry."  
Dea stopped at a doorknob and twisted the door open, revealing a bunch of adults and they jumped.  
"Come in come in quickly! And shut the door behind you, dear." A redhead woman spoke to Frank, who was the last to enter through the door. He shut the door and we all stood there awkwardly. I heard the redhead lady utter something, and the door glowed golden and it stopped.  
"Molly," Dea started to the redhead lady- Molly, I guessed, "is Alastor here?" Her quiet voice entered the room.  
"Here, Levya." I heard a man grunt. Percy screamed and jumped like a little girl. Melodie gave him a look.  
I realized he had a blue eye, fake, I realized, and a normal eye.  
"Ah. Are these the demigods that Albus told us about?" He grunted.  
"Yes, Professor." Dea replied.  
"I ain't your professor anymore, girlie. Call me Alastor or Moody, kid." He grunted in reply.  
"Right. Anyways, you're go guys. They already know my parentage and shit. Introduction game." Dea spoke.  
"Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades. I'm with Dea." I spoke.  
"Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus. I'm also with Dea. We're kinda all dating." Leo spoke awkwardly.  
"Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. I got a girlfriend named Reyna. She's the Roman demigod of Bellona." Annabeth spoke.  
"There's more gods out there?" A girl spoke in response, her hair kept changing colors.  
"Yeah. I'm Orlando Miranda, Son of Anbius." Orlando replied to her.  
"Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter." Jason spoke, and then turned to Piper.  
"Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite." Piper spoke with an awkward smile.  
"Hazel Lévequse. Daughter of Pluto. I'm Nico's younger sister." Hazel spoke awkwardly.  
"Frank Zhang. I'm the son of Mars." Frank finished, and we all looked at Melodie.  
"What?" They replied, now that all the adults were looking at them too, their cheek's beginning to color pink.  
"Saved the best for last, honey." Dea grinned at them.  
"Oh please." Melodie grumbled. Leo and Percy snickered, while Orlando kissed their head.  
"Anyways. Melodie Yang-Miranda, I'm married to Orlando, I'm the child of Akyls. Goddess of Pain and Misery. I'm also the Princess of Tartarus." Melodie gave a mock salute at the adults, who stared in shock.  
"You must be very powerful." Alastor grunted. Melodie shrugged.  
"Nothing special, really." They replied.  
"Controlling any liquid and literally making someone chock on their won blood not special, sure," I drawled sarcastically.  
"Oh shut up, Nico. You turned someone in a ghost." Came their grumbled reply.  
"I was mad."  
"So was I, dipshit."  
"Anyways, so hi." Percy spoke up cheerfully.  
"Alright then. Well, you already know Alastor and I, that's Tonks, Remus, Shacklebot, and Sirius." Molly finished. Leo fell down laughing.  
"Y-Your name is Serious? W-Wow.. you British people... have weird names," Leo spoke through his laughter.  
"It's Sirius, Leo. And they might think we have weird names too." Annabeth sighed at him.  
"Fire Bug," I heard Dea sigh at him. Leo cleared his throat and stood up from his spot.  
"Right. Sorry. We're all tired, Molly. I think we should crash." he spoke. Molly raised an eyebrow.  
"Aren't you children hungry?" She asked us.  
"Nah. We had a huge dinner before we got here. We should be fine." Percy waved it off.  
"Alright then. I suppose you'll being rooming as couples. Go upstairs and you'll find your rooms." Molly smiled and uttered something else, and the same golden light surrounded the door and we all scrambled to find our room as Dea made our suitcases fly.  
"That's so cool!" Leo yelped, making Dea laugh. Eventually, we did find our rooms and the three of us, Dea was last as she had to set the suitcases down, and we collapsed on the bed.  
"I'm so tired," Leo moaned. Dea yawned and nodded in agreement. I stifled a yawn and nodded.  
Dea was in the middle and Leo and I were on either side, both cuddling her.  
"Which house you think we'll be in, Goddess?" I asked her.  
"Leo is Gyffindor, and you're Slytherin. Percy's in the same house as Leo, Hazel and Frank are Hufflepuff, Annie's in Ravenclaw with me, Jason's in Gyffindor, Pipes might be in Slytherin with you, Orlando's with you guys too, and that same with Aria. Melodie I'm not sure." Dea shrugged.  
"Seems legit," Leo yawned, and I nodded sleepily, frogetting to tell her we only asked just the two of us.  
"I love you."  
"We love you too."

 **A/N:** So... not bad? My first time, so.. yeah. We'll meet the Golden Trio and possibly get Harry's POV in the next chapter. I tried with Nico's POV here cause it just made sense. Will follow Order of The Phoenix, (obviously), so we'll see a hateful pink toad appear.  
And yeah, Nico's totally gonna be a Slytherin. Looks like Dea figured out all of the houses for the rest of Seven and Orlando with Aria...  
Yeah, Melodie's gonna be a challange. I'm thinking more Lion, but we shall see...  
Next chapter we'll see the chapter through Dea's eyes, and we're going to Diagon Alley to do some shopping, so wait to see that.


End file.
